


Past,Present and Future

by lovelyderps



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Demon/Human Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Slow Burn, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyderps/pseuds/lovelyderps
Summary: After an attempt on your life you find yourself in the past at the Phantomhive Manor where dark family secrets are revealed and the truth of your attack is made clear.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Past,Present and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for awhile, lets see where it goes. Forgive any grammar errors, I am learning here ^^

_December 20, 1887_

_Ow_

_It_ has been two and a half weeks since you've been stuck in this bed, you thought as you watched the doctor. A beautiful busty redheaded woman, _Angelina Durless or madam red as you've come to know her,_ change your dressings. You sat up straight in bed as she wrapped the bandages around your middle and lower hips.

You winced, _could she wrap it any tighter._

It has been two weeks since you've been stuck in the past.

“Alright, I'm all done dear,” she informed cheekily. You eye her already in a bad mood you had already endured this lady's endless teasing and fussing, you didn't exactly dig her bedside manner, “It's kind of tight, I feel like I can barely move”, you say while wiggling to test the snugness of the wrappings.

“Well you keep on moving about instead of resting so I have to make sure they last till the next time I see you,” she tells you, taking a more serious tone. You just nod not really wanting to argue with her when she was in doctor mode . “When will I see you again?,” you ask her, seeing that she was already packing her tools and things alike, to leave.

She turned to you assessing you with her scarlet gaze. “Hmm, if everything goes well there will probably be more time between our next meeting, perhaps a week or so,” she informs you, and all you can hear is the "A _week. “_

_Oh_ ,” you say a bit crestfallen.

Okay so maybe the madam's scolding was a little annoying at times but she was one of the two people who you've really been interacting with. The other being the little boy with the eyepatch. Who you quickly learned was the master of the house, his vibe was kind of intimidating, and he asked hard questions. _Too many of them,_ he made it hard to keep your story straight whenever you talked to him. You didn't know much about him, _oh_ but Madam red told you it had been his birthday just last week, the day after you woke up, you hadn't even known till now. 

“What's this, could it be that you enjoy my company and will miss me?,” the redhead teases. You look away not answering not wanting to give her the satisfaction though you both already knew the answer. 

“You are healing very well, fast if you ask me. I have been checking on you often because my little nephew was worried about you and you seemed so lonely,” she winked at you. “I have to be at the hospital these coming days, I'm sure you will be fine, you don't need much else but time and **rest"**. She emphasized the rest part.

You just sulked more, you wanted to get up and walk around, see more of this weird era but every time you tried you were led back to bed. Whether it was night or day, they caught you.

The staff and the earl told you it was for your safety. Bah, you didn't know what they were on, it wasn't dangerous to walk around!

  
  
  


She smiled “Don't you worry your pretty little head, I'll make sure to tell my cute little nephew to keep you company in my absence,” she says in her English lilt that you were coming to love. 

“Okay” you say bidding her farewell as she was ready to go.

“I bid you adieu dear.”

And she was out the door. She had become sort of a friend to you or at least, friend in your head. It was nice to have someone to talk to, she tried to cheer you up and didn't really interrogate you. You needed that, it kept you from jumping out the window at this point.

  
  
  


Two and a half weeks since you showed up in this time wounded and half dead.

* * *

  
_December 13, 1887_   
  
  
  


  
  


_You groaned, as you became semi conscious. What time was it? You had just been having an awful nightmare. What was it about again? The details were fading already, but a vague feeling of terror still lingered. You grimaced._

_No more scary movies, seriously._

_You began shifting in bed only to be met with pain in your lower abdomen to your alarm._

_You gasped out loud, your eyes snapping open._

_pressing your hands to the pain source you groaned and writhed in pain. Pressing your face into the pillow._

_You don't remember doing anything strenuous the day before. You tried moving again though slower but still felt pain. You felt like you had been stabbed multiple times in the gut, you were contemplating calling for help. When a sudden strange observation crossed your hazy pain overridden senses. Your pillow felt funny, it was way too fluffy and it smelled funny too._

_As you pulled your delirious mind together and lifted your pounding head from your mass of blankets and pillows that were blocking your field of view you looked closer to realize that these did not look like your normal bedding._

_The weird feeling that you have had since you woke up, you had chalked it up to the bad dream you had but now you weren't so sure._

_Avoiding moving your torso, you pushed the pillows and blankets off you. How you manage to get that tangled up while you sleep is beyond you._

_You looked around barely seeing straight as your vision swam._

  
  
  


_You felt your heartbeat immediately pick up . The room you were in definitely was not your own. You were lying in a huge bed and from what you could tell, the room was very nice. It was furnished well, had a fancy blue striped wallpaper and was that a fireplace? There was one door on the right side of the room. Another on the opposite side of the room, left of the fireplace._

_._

  
  


_You must still be dreaming, you tried to rationalize, but the pain you were feeling in your body felt awfully real. Maybe you were having another one of your episodes, you just needed rest and your meds, yes-_

_You were cut off from your thoughts as the sound of a door opening broke the silence. You snapped your head to the right to see a cart being wheeled in by a redheaded maid with glasses. If you weren't confused before you certainly were now._

**_Red-Hair_ ** _, you flinched for some reason that was important, for some reason her hair color offended you a little._

_You shook off the feeling, more importantly. Why was she dressed like that?_

_The woman at first was too engrossed in her task, bringing you fresh water and linens to notice you were awake. But eventually she instinctively looked your way only to see you staring intently at her._

_She gasped holding her hand to her chest, “Oh you're awake!, you gave me a fright, yes you did.”_

_You just stared for a moment, dumbstruck. Her accent, her clothes, none of this was making sense right about now, your most logical conclusion was this was if not a dream then this must be some kind of weird hospital, maybe a mental one but you felt like this was too weird a set up. you gather what was left of your sanity and decided to try and get some information._

_“Where... am I,” you ask, feeling a little embarrassed by how hoarse your voice had sounded. You don't know if she didn't hear you or flat out ignored you._

_She rapidly nodded her head, “Yes, hold on my lady,” and then she was gone, pretty much ran out the room, leaving the cart behind and the door open in her haste._

_..._

_“What the hell.”_

_Deciding you had enough of lying down you grit your teeth and manage to worm yourself upright against the headboard, you pull the blanket down. You figure you shouldn't be surprised by how weird your day was going so far but it was still alarming to see your clothes were changed as well._

_The nightie looked just as outdated as whatever the maid was wearing. You start rolling it up; you had to see. Pausing you notice a little spot of red forming on the front of your gown._

_Oh, maybe_ _you started your period early? You rolled it up faster, hands shaking you froze as you laid eyes on what was going under your clothes. You were all wrapped up, your hips, bandages wrapped round and round blood starting to bloom on some spots. Tears welled in your eyes._

_Oh my god,_ you think _, what happened?_

_Your head snaps to the side and you listen, you hear voices coming closer from beyond the doorway, now hyperventilating you clutch the comforter in front of you. A million different thoughts running through your mind._

_Had you been kidnapped, oh man, you had to get out of here. You needed something to protect yourself,_ _your eyes darted around the room, looking for a weapon._

_You jump as two loud knocks break your quiet panic._

_Looking up you saw that the maid from before is back and she has brought a woman with_ **_red hair ,_ ** _hair much redder than hers, and then you remember._

_You Scream_

* * *

_A scream was the first thing that registered on his sensitive hearing not long after the madam left the drawing room to check on their previously comatose guest. You had been unconscious for a whole week. The master had wanted to go and greet her right away with her but the madam had stopped him._

_“Her condition may still be too delicate”._

_Ciel did not argue. They both agreed that she would assess her first. If the madam deemed her to be in well enough health ,he would go greet her soon after._

  
  
  
  


_He was serving the young master afternoon tea now but judging by the volume of the screams he really should go and calm the situation before the effort put in to keep her alive is wasted._

_The young phantomhive noticed his butler staring off into space and commented on it “What has got you so distracted,” he asks, setting his teacup and saucer down on the table._

_“It seems things have livened up with our guest,” Sebastian tells him._

_More of his puns._

_Ciel frowned, annoyed, “What do you mean? Out with it!” he said not in a mood for the butlers' charades._

_Sebastian met his master's cold gaze, speaking coolly, “The guest is distressed at the moment, she believes us to be holding her captive, the madam and Meyrin are trying to console her but she is inconsolable at the moment”, he finishes apathetically._

_The tall man gazed the young man curiously, as he took the news._

_The boy looked offended at the notion._

_“ Us? holding her captive; bloody hell,” he muttered, “Why didn't you tell me sooner"_

_"Shall I go handle the situation, my lord."_

_"No, I will go”, he said, now on his feet “I will dispel any misunderstandings here immediately.” He puts his hand out motioning for his cane ,and his butler hands it to him ._

_Annoyed as he is, he has been in a situation similar to yours. At the mercy of his captors._

_With that thought he walked with more urgency._

* * *

  
  
  
  


_It wasn't true, it couldn't be. They told you you were in England, at the “Phantomhive manor” and for some reason that name rang familiar to you but you weren't trying to think about that too much right now. Because apparently you were in the year 1888 and you were freaking out._

_They were lying, time travel wasn't real, they hurt you and now they were trying to fuck with your head._

_Your attack was flashing before your eyes and you couldn't stop it. Long bone straight red hair, those glowing green eyes,_ **_the chainsaw_ ** _. Your brother lying in a pool of his own blood and then; at tears rolled down your face, him cutting down your dad right in front of you. The pain you felt being cut open and then… and then, praying for god to save you._

_Madam Red and MeyRin were watching you worriedly as you stared blankly at them. You were standing on the bed and panting clutching a pillow as your only weapon. They removed the cart and the cups and pitcher which might serve as more dangerous projectiles from your vicinity._

_“P-please milady calm down,” the bespectacled maid stuttered._

_You were hyperventilating, feeling weak you leaned against the wall using a hand to steady yourself. Unbeknownst to you the patch of blood on the front of your nightgown was bigger now, big enough to notice_

_And that Madam Red did, she took a step forward concerned, “Please, your wounds are-_

_“NO STAY AWAY,” you shouted, swinging your pillow_

_Really you weren't all that threatening, she was more worried about you being hurt than her in your state but she would rather not be thrashed so she stood back._

_Angelina looked at the maid who looked concerned. She knew this maid was more than capable of subduing the distressed woman. It was just a matter of not wanting to cause you any more distress or harm._

_“What in the blazes is going on in here?!” A voice exclaims._ _  
__  
__At this all attention turned to the new party, a little slate haired boy with an eye patch, behind him a butler dressed all in black._

_Confused you took a step back pressing your hand tighter to your wound, now it was four to one if you counted the kid any delusion you had that you were going to fight your way out with your pillow fully evaporated. But now you there were questions, if you were being held captive why was there a child here? He didn't look like he was being held captive._

_The scarlet haired woman at the boy, “We tried explaining the situation to her, but..,” the Baroness trailed off_

_“You,” he began, “cease this at once, we do not wish you harm, I can assure you that.” the boy said staring you dead in the eye._

_“What”, you think, just who was this._

_You weren't convinced, “How do I know that?,” you ask._

_He gave you a snotty look._

_“There are four of us and one of you. Don't you think if we wanted to hurt you we would have done so already.”_

_You frowned._

_How he talked to you made you kind of angry, like you were the dumbest person on earth. How about he try and put himself in your shoes, waking up hurt, alone, afraid._

_He wouldn't understand._

  
  


_Frustrations bubbling up again you blurt out “Okay but_ **_who_ ** _are you?!?”_

  
  


_The butler behind him looked like he was being entertained by the whole spectacle. The blue eyed child stood straighter at this, his eye pierced yours. He had one mean glare._

_“ I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I own this estate.”_

* * *

  
  


You spent most of your time in the room by yourself, you got up occasionally, mostly to use the restroom and sometimes to stare out the window. It was a really big house, from what you could tell, the yard was big and beautiful. Covered in snow but beautiful nonetheless, you wondered what it would look like all thawed out. 

These people were rich, loaded in fact. Everything that you needed was provided for you so far and it was all posh and perfect, especially loved the food. It was really good, hats off to whoever made the food around here.

  
  


You were just finishing your meal as you watched the maid Meyrin; you were learning names, pick up the dishes. You wondered if she held your little freak out against you.

You had tried apologizing but she had insisted that you don't.

_“T-there's no reason for you to apologize to me milady.”_

Did that mean that she forgave you, you couldn't tell. every time you attempted to make conversation with the red head you got short flustered replies before she did whatever it was she came in to do and then she would dart out the room. 

Most of the day you were just laying around in bed reading books you had been given by the Earl. You had a whole different array of books, at first he had given you a few of his favorite books, mostly mystery novels, because you had said you were bored. After that, you then had the brilliant idea of asking if he had any books about England specifically. Explaining that you wanted to know more about it because you were from America. Which was true but you were really trying to learn more about the time period, because you were from the future.

  
  


You knew the boy, Ciel knew something was up with you. The kid was grilling you for information whenever he talked to you but he wasn't going to get it! Nope, your lips were sealed.

So now you had books on etiquette; you felt like they were trying to send you a message with that one, history, household management. 

It would take you months to read all this material and you did not feel like you would be on bed rest for much longer, you were already feeling better. 

And that brought up the question that was plaguing your mind, what you were going to do once you got better? That was one thing you haven't really talked about with anyone since you got here.

You had nowhere to go. Could you even get home? If you really did travel through time and you weren't nuts then it's not like you could tell these people.

They wouldn't believe you- time travel, well you were having a hard time believing it yourself.

* * *

_“Have you ever played chess?”_

The young Earl had come to visit again. You and him sort of had this routine, he would come and visit you at your bedside, usually with a game whether it be a board game or cards.

Today it was chess.

You would compete against each other both of you determined to win because he had placed a little wager on the matches you would have. If he won you would have to tell him something about yourself, something he didn't know. You weren't stupid you knew what he was doing but you weren't going to pass up a chance for human interaction. It got lonely being in a room by yourself all day and you kind of enjoyed your matches. Except for the losing part because so far every game you had, he won.

“Just what is your strategy”

You bristled, you've played before but it had been a while and you never really have been good. 

“My strategy is defense,” you say sorely.

The eyepatch clad boy moved his queen to h4 putting your king in check.

“Defense is important but if you don't have an offense, you won't win...checkmate.”

Your king was surrounded, his queen on h4 and his rook on f4 he captured most of your pieces and got his knight across the board to e1,you were on at g4. There was nowhere left you could run.

  
  


You throw yourself back onto the bed, “ I lost, I can't beat you,” you say, frustrated by another defeat.

“And you never will if you keep thinking like that, and now you must tell me whatever I'd like to know per our agreement,” was his snarky reply.

“Why do you want to know now,” you blurt out exasperatedly.

It was silent for a moment and you started to regret your brash retort.

“Is it so wrong for me to want to know more about a stranger staying in my home.”

_Uh oh,_ he sounded a little pissed when he said that. You really have to watch yourself, sometimes you forget he was an earl, someone prestigious, someone in a past time, someone who demanded respect. When you were playing games together it was easy to forget, he wasn't your family member or friend, you had to be polite.

You sit up looking him in the eyes, “I'm sorry, you're right,” you say earnestly.

“hmpph , as long as you know that,” he says crossing his arms

You relaxed.

“Alright, what do you want to know.”

He sat back in the chair a little, “I know your name, your age, where you are from but I don't know how you came to be in the state you were in and how you ended up on my property and I would like to know.”

There it was, the question you were dreading, so far he had been playing soft ball with his questions and you knew eventually it would get to this inquiry but despite that you still had not come up with a good lie to explain how you got here on his land sliced up.

“Hey! Isn't that two questions.”

He raised his eyebrows as he got a sense of Deja vu.

He spoke again, “Well you are almost completely healed so I figured you would want to return back to your home.”

“B-back home.” you stutter.

“Yes, I can get you home based on the information you provide me.”

“Oh.” you say, calm on the outside but panicking internally. Get you home, oh dear, if you told him the truth you would get a one way ticket to an insane asylum.

He continued to grill you, “So what happened to you and how did you end up all the way on the outskirts of London.”

You felt like a fish out of water, you had told him you were from America, the state you were from, even your address. It's not like they had the internet so you were sure he couldn't double check all this info, you didn't think he would care.. He lived on the other side of the world after all. 

  
  


You couldn't tell him about time travelling, so you would have to talk around it.. 

“I.. was attacked,” you start already bombarded by flashbacks, “I don't know who it was but there was this...this man, with this long long- _RED_ hair and he had this chainsaw-”

“Chainsaw?,” the boy interrupts..

You were too shaken to care or wonder if the chainsaw was invented at this time so you just tell him. “Yeah, it's a gardening tool… from America,” you finish.

He just nodded his head.

So you continued your story your eyes tearing up at this point, “T-then he killed my daddy,” flinching inwardly by how small and you sounded, “my brother and my mom…,” you were now shaking at this point, “I don't know what happened to her.”

Tears were falling down your face now and you looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes, you never liked others to see you cry.

“I am sorry,” he says, suddenly. “Do not be ashamed, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of.”

You meet his eyes, tears falling, nose running.

He sighs and pulls something from his pocket and hands it to you. You take it, it was a handkerchief.

You feel your face heat up, feeling embarrassed you wipe your eyes first and then blow your nose. He tells you you can keep it and you thank him. 

Hey, the little grump was actually kind of nice.

He waited for you to calm down a bit before he continued with his questions.

“There is one thing I still don't understand, how did you get here all the way from America?”

You looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

‘I-I don't really know, I was attacked, and i don't really know why or how…”, you trailed off.

It wasn't a complete lie, you were attacked, you _DIDN'T_ know why. As for how you ended up in England you didn't know that either but you did know that time travel was somehow involved but you left that part out.

“I see”, he suddenly spoke. “Would you like to return back to America, is there anyone I can contact to let them know where you are and that you are safe.”

You shook your head no fervently, even if they _maybe_ found some ancestor of yours and you were very doubtful of that as you were a little murky when it came to your family tree it's not like they would find anyone that knew you. So you told another half lie, half truth.

“I don't think there is anyone left,” you say, wearing a grim expression and feeling the same.

“Well that is too bad,” he said, rising to his feet. “I will take my leave now, I will figure out how I can best help you in your situation but for now I hope you enjoy your stay.” You nodded still feeling a little dazed from the whole exchange. You felt bad, having to rely on a stranger, especially one so young.

He excused himself one last time inclining his head to you politely before shutting the door behind him.

_Ahh_ , what were you going to do?

You didn't see him for a whole week after that.

* * *

_December 27, 1887_   
  


The Servants tend to come and go, never really conversing with you. So far you only have met two of the servants, you've been told there were only five by the young earl when you had asked how many people worked here. It was surprising to you after all it was such a big place. You weren't all familiar with what it took to run a place like it but you felt like they would need more than **_five_ ** people.

They only had one maid for goodness sake. Meyrin, she was the one that usually came to bring you your meals and change your linen. She was nice, quiet and maybe a little jumpy. Then there was the _butler._

* * *

Laying in bed all day wasn't all that it was chopped up to be. People sort of dream to have this lifestyle, relaxing all day and having people wait on you. But being this confined was driving you a little crazy. You were stuck in a loop of eat, sleep, read, repeat.

The kid disappeared on you and now you were bored and lonely.

Currently you were lazing around in bed waiting for your next meal, as usual. You know it really was a miracle that you don't seem to be gaining any excess weight. Since this whole ordeal, actually, the opposite seemed to be happening .

Between reading and getting lost in thought you dozed off. Only waking 30 minutes later when light rapping on the door woke you.

Still dazed you laid there wondering if you dreamt it. You realized it wasn't a dream when you heard a masculine voice calling you on the other side.

“ _Excuse me_ _Milady, it is time for your supper._ ”

You shot up, wiping the drool from your mouth and trying to smooth your hair. It was the butler Sebastian who you may or may not have a _tiny_ crush on, yeah...just a little one.

Whenever he was around you couldn't help but become shy. Avoiding eye contact and speaking quietly. It was just a crush and you knew nothing would come of it but you didn't want to look a mess in front of a cute guy.

“C-come in,” you say, straightening out your clothes.

The door opened with a slight creak and there stood the butler with the cart that held your supper.

He greeted you with a good evening which you returned back, it was a 10 past eight.

“Do excuse the time Milady, usually Meyrin brings you your meals but she is a bit busy at the moment so I have brought it to you, please forgive me,” he says, bowing.

You put your hands up in a placating manner, your voice quivering slightly. “Oh no, I didn't notice the time at all, I was asleep,” you say with a weak smile.

He was setting up your bed tray now, he placed the tray above you and you held your breath only releasing when he was out of your proximity.

“Is that so, I thought you may have been, I was calling out to you for a few minutes before you replied.”

Sebastian usually never asked anything more than if you were comfortable or if you require anything more. Sometimes he made light conversation.

He was always hospitable and professional.

You rubbed your arm, “Oh, I'm sorry,” you say slightly embarrassed.

“No need to apologize Milady.”

He finished serving you your meal. The main entrée was garlic mushroom chicken, on the side you had a tomato salad and for dessert a slice of chocolate cake.

You looked down appreciating how delicious it looked and smelled. You noticed he was still standing off to the side rigidly, staring at you. Your eyes met his.

“Is it to your liking Milady?”

You looked down at your plate and then back at him.

“Oh, yes, I-it looks delicious,” you stutter.

You grab a spoon, not wanting to be rude, you try the chicken dish. You made a face of pure bliss, it was so good, the food here always was. 

“I am glad it is to your liking.”

Remembering you had an audience, you stopped chowing down. The dark haired man was still regarding you attentively. Your felt your face heating up, was he going to stand there the whole time?

As if reading your mind or sensing your discomfort, he spoke “Am I making you unforgettable Milady/, forgive me, I will excuse myself now,” he says. He looked at the clock. It was Twenty past eight.

“I will have Meyrin come back to clean up.” he bowed and turned to leave.

“Thank you!”, you called out to him.

The man turned to you, closed eye smile, “No need to thank me, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't accomplish such a task.”

And then he was gone, you stared at the place he just stood. You wondered if you would ever be able to properly convey to him the gratitude you had for him saving your life.

If only you weren't so awkward.

* * *

  
  


“How was she?” the young earl asks, pushing some remaining food around on his plate.

“She looks to be recovering well, much better than the condition she was found in.” 

The night you seemingly showed up out of thin air Sebastian had been the one to find you on the grounds. Sensing your presence, he went out to investigate, well prepared to kill you, thinking you were another assassin sent to kill his master. Outside he immediately caught the scent of blood and when he came upon your crumpled form to say he was perplexed was an understatement.

You were laying in the undisturbed snow, no footprints leading to your prone body, no sign of struggle, just you bleeding in the snow.

He had sensed no one else nearby, he still does not understand how you got there.

“Good because I have been thinking... she is hiding something, I know she is and I don't want to let her go until I know what.”

Ciel thought back to a conversation he had with his aunt about you..

“ _If she has nowhere to go, I can take her in, she is a dear, I am sure she will get along with my Grelle.”_

_“Grelle?”_

_“Yes, he is my new butler,” Angelina replied._

_His aunt was a little strange herself, like him she never kept many servants ,instead she went through many replacements. Her explanation would always be that she and the servant did not get along. Incompatible. It was only natural that she would have a new butler. What this would mean for you if you went with her, he did not know._

_“I've actually decided that I will take her in, but I will give her the option of going with you if that's what she chooses,” he says._

_The woman has a concerned look when he says this clearly not liking the idea, he was used to Angelina expressing herself openly, she was family and one of the few people he was close to, “Well, I think she will do better in London, I think it would be too tough on her here.”_

_He thought back to your story, he still saw your grief stricken face in his head as you told the tale of your demise. He toyed with the ring on his thumb._

_He smiled forlornly, “We shall see.”_

His butler gave him a look.

“This manor is a dangerous place, the other servants may be terrible at their jobs, but they are exceptionally skilled in other areas.”

Ciel sighed, “My aunt said the same thing, BUT she meets two of the other requirements. Circumstances that would prevent her from betraying me and reason to be undoubtedly loyal.”

“Indeed she does, however…” he trailed off.

Ciel felt annoyed, Sebastian had picked out all the other servants and even criticized him for his lack of effort when it came to finding new ones. And now when he finally decided on someone for himself, the demon was not in agreement...

“Perhaps she is not a good bodyguard, but it doesn’t matter as I have you and the others,” the boy said with finality. “she may lack talent in the other category but maybe for that she will make up for it in housekeeping skills, you always complain about not having any help around here. Train her, keep an eye on her, that is an order.”

Sebastian felt the influence of the contract come over him, and order was an order. He had no choice but to obey

“As you wish, my lord.” Sebastian says with a bow before straightening up, “shall I give her the news?”

“I will be my office, bring her there when you are finished and I will extend my offer,”

“Yes, my lord.”

With his master gone, he finished cleaning up. His master was making a very selfish decision in his opinion, not that it was anything new, his curiosity would only be sated once he had all his answers. That is just the type of person his master was.

They did not know much about you, but he could tell you were not like the other servants or even his master, hardened by battle and bloodshed. Despite the tragedy that had befallen you, you still wore the look of innocence, naivete, trust and hope. 

It was revolting.

While he may be bound by contract to protect the boy at all cost.

  
  


The others were not, they were human; sentimental beings. It would not be good if they get too attached to someone who could not protect themselves. 

Sebastian had hand picked them, the perfect pawns. And then there was you.

You were a liability.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou, for reading~ tell me what you think ^^


End file.
